The Hogwarts Express
by Shadowed93
Summary: Draco and Harry finally get their first kiss after months of waiting. My entry into the 'Drarry overdrive' challenge by TayaCurragh :


**My entry into the 'Drarry Overdrive' challenge :) Sorry for my rubbish grammar.**

Hermione and Ron were, as usual, bickering about something trivial. They were the only two people in the compartment with Harry, and the thought of listening to them argue all the way to Hogwarts was slightly unbearable.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" he asked them out of pure irritation. They didn't show any signs of even hearing him, and just carried on with their argument uninterrupted. Harry's thoughts soon turned to the interesting note Hedwig had delivered to him unexpectedly the previous evening.

"_Meet me in my usual compartment on the train tomorrow. Alone. You had better not stand me up, Potter. _

_-Draco"_

The note had come as a complete shock to Harry, however, it did make sense. It followed some minor flirting that had been exchanged between himself and Draco towards the end of the previous year. At first he hadn't even noticed. In fact, he had been completely oblivious until Draco had winked at him seductively from across the great hall, causing Harry to fall completely in love with him. From then onwards, he had returned the flirting during their many encounters in the hallways.

During the summer holidays, the lust he felt for his 'enemy' grew. He had found himself fantasising about Draco during the long hours of boredom before going to the burrow, where his thoughts of his new love were confined to the night. Sometimes in his dreams they were just holding hands, in others they kissed, in most they got up to much more than that. In some of these fantasies, the things they did shocked even himself – though they were of course the most enjoyable ones. He had often wondered what would happen when they met once more, and now he had an invitation to go see Draco alone. A sudden pang of excitement ran through his body as he realised that some of his fantasies could come true in just a short amount of time. When he started to leave the compartment Ron questioned him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh... I really fancy a pumpkin pasty. I'm going to catch up with the food trolley." His excuse was feeble, but thankfully both Hermione and Ron were so engrossed in their fighting that they paid little attention.

After leaving the compartment, Harry made his way slowly down the train, he was nervous and unsure about this meeting – yet he was smiling as he walked. He hoped that the encounter would be everything that he wanted it to be. When he reached his destination, he saw Draco sitting alone, staring out of the window. As he slid the door open, the other boy looked around, smiling slyly at Harry. He then got up, locked the compartment door and shut the blinds, then turning back to Harry he said:

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Potter."

They locked eyes. Draco's intention soon became clear, as he walked lustfully towards Harry. They were quickly kissing passionately, Draco's hands on Harry's hips, Harry's around Draco's neck. Draco ran his hand through Harry's messy tangle of hair, ruffling it up even more. _This is so sexy, _he thought,_ Could this get any better?_ It was soon far better. Draco pushed Harry against the wall, where Harry could feel one hand still firmly on his hip and the other next to his head. Their bodies were pressed together, Harry wanted more than just kissing to happen, but he knew that he had to return to his own compartment before his friends became suspicious, and they broke apart.

"Well," said Draco – a sexy look in his eye, "That was fun. I say we meet again as soon as we can. I'll send you another note" He winked at Harry, that irresistible wink that had started this, and sat back down.

On his walk back to Ron and Hermione, Harry realised something. That had just been his first kiss with the person he had wanted so very much. He hoped it wouldn't also be their last.

**Thanks for reading! If you like it, please review! :)**


End file.
